I Won't Dance
by itsthisjealousy
Summary: Steve can't believe Tony forgot their first Valentine's Day together. One Shot. Steve x Tony. Valentines Meme for: alternate-andriod


Steve knew that he shouldn't have been shocked to learn Tony forgot all about Valentine's day and yet it was really bothering him. They had been officially together for over a year now and secretly dating before that for a year more. It had been a long time coming for them to get to celebrate Valentine's day together and yet Tony was just letting it pass by as if it was nothing else. He had got up out of bed this morning and went downstairs to tinker with his suits. He did this all the time but Steve had thought today would be different.

Steve had bought them a spa package. He knew he'd have to listen to Tony complain about it being womanly but he also knew that the man was so tense lately that this was exactly what Tony needed. Tony had been buggy for the last two weeks and Steve had wanted to help him relax. He had skipped out on private masseuse part of the spa because he thought it would be romantic to give Tony the massage himself. That and Steve didn't like the idea of someone else's hands all over Tony's body.

Now the whole package seemed like a stupid idea.

"Are we doing anything today?" Steve asked as he came down to watch Tony work. Tony was currently trying to make a smaller portable version of the suit. The suitcase was good but he couldn't care it everywhere. He wanted something better.

"_Good morning Mr. Rogers._" Steve still wasn't too fond of Jarvis. He wasn't that fond of anything down here. He had been in the modern world for three years now but technology was so quick that he still had a hard time adjusting. A computer talking to him was simply absurd.

"Morning Jarvis." Steve replied anyway before he stepped closer to stand behind Tony. He leaned down, his head hovering over Tony's shoulder as he waited for an answer. Tony was too busy fiddling with something to come out of his focus. Steve had always thought this was kind of endearing but right now he wanted Tony's attention. He tilted his head and kissed behind Tony's ear. "Earth to Iron Man," Steve joked.

Tony jumped just a little bit. He had been completely zoned in on his work. The distraction made him put down his tools and let out a small groan. "Yes?" he asked, spinning on his stool to face Steve. "May I ask what is so important?"

"I just wanted to know if we're doing anything today," Steve stated, hoping to prompt some response from Tony that would bring out plans or a gift. It was Valentine's Day and all Steve wanted was to do something special.

"I was just going to stay down here today."

Steve's heart dropped. Tony really had forgotten. The fair haired man tried to stop his emotions from displaying on his face. Tony had never been any good with romance. His relationship with Pepper had been the closest he had ever come to the real thing. A few months ago he had finally said I love you and that had changed Steve's world but he had been naive to think Tony would remember a day like this.

"Oh okay...I'm just going to be upstairs then."

"Good idea. I need some time alone."

Steve's mind automatically went into panic mode. Now he had something else to worry about. Why did Tony want to be alone? Had he done something wrong? Were they in a fight that Steve didn't know about? Not celebrating Valentine's Day was one thing but being in a fight would make things so much worse. They bickered all the time and things got heated but Steve didn't know what could possibly wrong. It made him nervous but he was also afraid to say anything. He didn't want to provoke Tony into snapping at him.

Steve moved slowly away from the other man and back upstairs through Tony's mansion. He went and grabbed the spa passes out of his jacket pocket and tossed them in the garbage. It wasn't worth the argument now. If he did give them to Tony he'd just end up starting a war about how the other man hadn't wanted to spend time together on Valentine's Day. It would lead to a huge fight and in the end Steve would realize one stupid day of the year wasn't worth it.

He went upstairs and hit the shower. He continued on with his day as if it was just a normal mundane day where he didn't have to be out saving the world. Really considerate of villains to take Valentine's Day off. Right now he wished that wasn't the case. He wanted a call from SHIELD so he could head out and get some of his frustration out. He'd rather take it out on crooks and criminals than end up fighting with Tony.

Five o'clock rolled around and Steve saw Tony again for the second time that day. He had finally come upstairs. Tony was now dressed in some different outfit that Steve didn't recognize. The beige pants and the dark brown dress shirt were unusual for Tony. To top it all off Tony was wearing suspenders. Had he been drinking downstairs? What the hell had made him put on this outfit?

"Steven, take this bag, go change, don't ask questions, meet me downstairs." Tony's orders were direct as he handed Steve the bag. There was no please or thank you. Tony just handed him the brown leather bag and then waltzed back down the stairs where he had come from.

Steve didn't like this. He felt like he was part of some experiment. He remembered that feeling wells. Hopefully this time there wouldn't be a ton of needles or pain. Still, Steve felt uneasy about this whole thing. Tony had seemed so ambivalent and it worried Steve. Yet he knew there was no point in arguing with the other man. He opened the bag and emptied its contents on the kitchen table. Inside was a pristine army uniform; just like the one he had wore before he adopted the Captain America attire. Steve didn't understand what was going on but he put it on anyway, eager to find out what was going on downstairs.

As he came downstairs Steve was brought into a world that he recognized but it wasn't the one he was in now. Somehow Tony had turned his workshop into a dance club but not one of those disgusting hump and grind places they had today. The club looked like it was straight out of the 1940s. It was beautiful and Steve even recognized the tune that was playing in the background.

"Tony...what is this?"

Tony had that smug look on his face that only came when he knew he had done something truly magnificent. As if Steve had actually thought he forgot about today. It was the whole reason Tony had been so off the wall lately. The software kept glitching out and he had been worried he wouldn't be able to fix it in time. He had spent a few evenings down here yelling at Jarvis about something that wasn't working but now it was all fixed. He had even went the extra mile to play dress up with Steve. That was for his own benefit; seeing Steve in that soldier's uniform really did something for him.

"You always talk about how you didn't get that dance with Peggy." Tony said, a slight bitterness crossing over his smug face. "But now I thought maybe we could have our dance. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Tony..." Steve was left speechless. He crossed the room and immediately took the other man's face in his hands. The kiss was anything but soft. Steve felt so relieved to know all his anger and worry was misplaced today. Tony had come through and he had come through in a bigger way than Steve could have even imagined.

"Dance with me."

"I'd love to."

"By the way I saw the spa tickets in the garbage, did you realize how effeminate it would make us?" Tony asked as he swayed to the music with Steve.

"We're still going." Steve smirked.

"Of course we are."


End file.
